YuGiOh Music Meme
by MuraSaturn
Summary: Basically my attempt at the popular music meme. *Originally posted on another site*


DA Music Meme For Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

**Bell Biv Devoe – Poison (6:25)**

Bakura couldn't believe it, there she was again. He knew it was her, she had the same face and the same smile. The only difference was that she was with a different man.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so different then.

He should've known, he should've been careful to fall for a girl like her. It drove him crazy, thoughts of her clouded his mind and took over his system.

Kind of like poison now that he thought of it.

He couldn't drive the thought out of his head easily, he really couldn't deny that he missed her or even, loved her.

All that he knew was that he shouldn't have trusted a big butt and a smile.

**Weather Girls – It's Raining Men (3:29)**

It was a normal day for Marik Ishtar as he walked home from Bakura's house.

"Crap, storm clouds are forming, I better hurry up and get home." He muttered. Nothing prepared him for what happened next. As expected, thunder was heard throughout the sky but then the strangest thing happened.

It started to rain men.

"OH GOD!" Marik yelled as he ran for shelter, he didn't want one to fall on him. "WHY MOTHER NATURE? WHY?" The men were falling pretty much anything you'd expect to see rain fall on. That's when it hit Marik, no seriously, men started landing on him. "MY RIBS!" Marik woke up in cold sweat. "It was just a dream?" he muttered. He sat there as he tried to comprehend what the heck just happened. "Okay, No more Nyquil and Karaoke for awhile. He yawned as he drifted back into slumber.

**Sara White – The Homework Never Ends (1:24)**

Ryou sighed, every time he finished his homework, it multiplied.

"Son of a gun, this is too much work." He sighed. Sure it sucks but he had to do it if he wanted to fulfill his dream of being an (insert profession), It was a small price to pay for a success in the near future. He smiled as he continued on with his homework.

**Vic Mignogna and Sean Schemmel – Dragon Soul (1:25)**

Yugi was determined that he was going to win this duel, as long as Yami was by his side he could do anything. Even save the world.

**LL Cool J – Mama Said Knock You Out (4:47)**

He did it, Bakura finally defeated the pharaoh. his comeback as a villain was complete, although he didn't prefer to call it a comeback, he'd been here for years. Putting other poor souls in fear as he watched their tears poor down like monsoons. He smiled in triumph, he was going to take the tiny world by storm. and this was just the start of it.

He would let those foolish mortals know their place, he was the new ruler of earth, and he was here to stay.

And they better like it.

**Froggy Mix – No Nagging Anymore (3:03)**

"Ryou! Let me back in the house!" Bakura yelled.

"Nope."

"What have I ever done to you?" he asked. He felt Ryou's glare through the door.

"More like what you don't do, you never do any of the chores I ask you to do around the house and every time I ask you complain!" he replied. It was silent, neither of them said a thing. Ryou broke the silence. "Bakura?" he called. No answer. He called again and there were still no answers. He opened the door, "Hey, Stop giving the silent treatment-" Bakura was gone, but in his place was a note that read:

Dear Landlord,

I've grown sick of your constant nagging so I've decided to stay at Malik's house until you let me come back inside.

-Bakura

Ryou sighed at his yami's note. "I guess some things will never change."

Usher – U Remind Me (4:27)

"W-will you please go out with me?" the girl asked timidly. Ryou smiled,

"Sorry, you seem nice but I have to decline." He turned to leave as tears started to poor down the girls eyes. It's not like he didn't like the girl, from what he heard she was a nice girl. It was just that she look liked a girl he dated previously before transferring. Ryou frowned at the thought, he didn't want to go on a date with a girl that reminded him another girl that put him through that much heartbreak.

**Prince – Little Red Corvette (4:56)**

Malik sighed, he knew that this relationship wasn't going to last very long. She was the type of girl that liked to "Love em' and leave em'." He thought that this one was going to last for a long time, apparently he was wrong. He was going to be fine, he would heal.

But he couldn't help but to wonder about the girl though.

He wondered who else would love someone like her. A girl that would leave you in a week after getting what she wanted. He honestly felt sorry for the next heart broken guy after him.

Michael Jackson – Blood On The Dance Floor (4:14)

"I did not just do that." Marik said to himself, "I did not just break up with Susie." He was horrified at the action he just preformed. This had to be one of the most dumbest things he has ever done. I mean, who would break up with their psycho girlfriend? No one that's Who! He shivered at the thought of what she might do to him for breaking up with her. Though he was certain of one thing. That one thing being that there was going to be some blood on the club's dance floor before the night is over. He just hoped that it wasn't his.

**Robbie Nevil – C'est La Vie (3:24)**

Bakura sat down and thought about the events that had happen in his life.

"So my whole entire village was slaughtered, I was sealed into a ring for about 3,000 to 5,000 years, I planned to defeat the pharaoh by playing a children's card game and lost and now I'm living a seemingly normal life." He was silent for a second then shrugged.

"Eh, C'est la vie, that's how it goes I guess.


End file.
